


Jimin Saves You From a School Shooter

by Jiminniepapi



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, High School, Mild Gore, Other, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminniepapi/pseuds/Jiminniepapi
Summary: You're in class with Jimin and a school shooting starts. How will he save the day?





	Jimin Saves You From a School Shooter

You're sitting in the back of the drama room watching Jungkook and your best friend Sarah act out a scene from Romeo and Juliet. Jimin quietly slips in the room and whispers an apology to Mr. Campbell for being late. He sits beside you and observes his best friend. It's obvious Sarah and Jungkook like eachother. You smile to yourself, wishing they'd just confess to each other. Then, you can't judge as you haven't confessed your feelings to Jimin. You glance over at his handsome face, only to notice he's staring at you. A blush creeps up to your cheeks. Why is he looking at me? You think to yourself. A million thoughts rush through your head. Perhaps he thinks you're weird, or he noticed the pimple you woke up with today. You look back over at him and he smiles. He begins writing on a page and passes it to you. It says;

Don't cha think they should just kiss already?? Also, I like how you've did your hair today. The new style suits you! 

You couldn't help but smile. How could you forget that you wore your hair down instead of up today? You began writing a response to him, but before you could finish you hear two loud bangs and some screaming. The whole class falls silent, everyone looks a mixture of confused and terrified. Three more loud bangs follow, and your teacher gets up. "Everyone down now! Be quiet, we don't want to be found!" he said assertively. 

As the teacher tried to barricade the door, you and Jimin quickly scramble to hide under a table. It feels so surreal and you aren't quite sure what's going on. Well, deep down you know what it is, but your brain won't process it. You're so dissociative, you didn't notice Jimin was holding your hand tightly. 

"It's going to be okay Y/N" he says. Suddenly tears start flooding down your cheeks. 

"I don't wanna die Jiminnie, I don't wanna die," you whimper softly. 

"That won't happen. Here, look," Jimin said. You look at his hands and he has a slingshot. You don't know how this will help, but you suppose his brain is in panic mode and he just wants to preserve his life. 

"Jimin, don't do anything stupid. Please. Don't be a hero," you say, just wanting him to live. Jimin was always the type to put himself into dangerous situations and be heroic. 

"I won't. Well, I need to do one stupid thing." You have no idea what he means. 

Suddenly, you feel his lips on yours. Despite what's going on, you can't help but melt into the kiss. After all, it is your first kiss and it's with the boy you love. 

"Y/N, I have wanted to say this for a long time. I just was too scared to. Now, we might not even be alive in ten minutes, so it's put it into perspective. Well, the thing is, I kinda love you. Like, really love you. So promise me that if we make it out of this, you'll date me!" It was his turn to get tearful now. He looked so beautiful. 

" Oh Jiminnie. Yes. I will. I've loved you for a very long time. We'll get through this. We will."

You couldn't tell if you were saying you'd get through it because you believed it or to reassure yourself. The shooter sounded close to the room now. You hear a shot go off and a loud thud. You try not to think about the reality of what happened. The room gets even quieter now, and those who were crying seemed to gain the ability to do it silently. You cuddle in close with Jimin in an attempt to feel safe. Just when you thought you couldn't be more terrified, you hear someone opening the door. He shoots his gun as if to announce his presence. He slowly walks to the centre of the room, and that's when you realise you are all just sitting ducks. He could easily tell where everyone was hiding, yet he seemed to not care. The shooter looked around and looked at many of you hiding, yet he didn't shoot. He was waiting for someone to be a hero. Someone to provoke him. 

You feel Jimin move and stand up. As you shout, "JIMIN NO!" a shot is fired. You scream a blood curdling scream and brace yourself for getting shot. However, this does not happen. When you observe what happened, the gun had been knocked out of the shooters hand, and grabbed by Jungkook. You look around at Jimin, and notice he's bleeding. As Mr. Campbell apprehends the shooter, you rush to Jimin. 

"Oh my God Jimin, are you okay?" you know it's a stupid question. He clearly isn't, he'd been shot. Nonetheless, you felt it was important to ask. 

"Yeah, Y/N. He just grazed my arm. Hurts like a bitch, but it will be fine. I'm just glad I helped put a stop to the violence."

You grab the first aid kit and begin cleaning Jimin's wound and putting pressure on it while you wait for the ambulance. When they get there, they compliment you on your good first aid job. The shooter is arrested. The press want to speak to you and Jimin, but due to his injury, its decided to be left until tomorrow. Together, you go to hospital. Thankful for being alive, yet mourning those who's lives were lost. Tomorrow would be a new day. At least you had each other now.


End file.
